KIDNAP
by RazacRazer
Summary: Eragon,Zeus, David, Saphira,Meghan and Brommust now make there way to Dras Leona, to confront the Raz'zac, but shall they survive? who will David and Zeus meet next on their epic journey. second to "My Gift"


DS Dragon Rider fanfiction

THE KIDNAP

It wasn't that long before we reached Leona lake.

"We are so close. I can feel them. My revenge is near." said Eragon

"now don't get to cocky Eragon, we still have a long way to go, Leona lake is huge." says Brom

"and don't forget actually fighting the Raz'zac. There's still to much room for error Eragon" I say

"Aye, but with 2 Dragons and riders, it should be easier."says Eragon.

"_You forget their mounts, Eragon, Zeus and I will be kept busy enough with them." _says Saphira

"won't I be able to add to the chance of winning?' says Meghan, I say

"NO! You are not going near them. You could get hurt, or worse, killed. I won't have you taking the chance. If Zeus or I were to die, the other would need you to comfort him, and having you in the battle would mean almost certain death for me, I would be to worried if you were ok that I wouldn't be watching my own back. No." Meghan says hotly

"I can take care of my self. I don't need you watching me! You know what you can do? You can.." Brom interupts saying

"I am sure David means that women are looked down upon in Alagaësia. You shouldn't go into Dras Leona, capital of slaves, you might be hurt, or worse, hurt in ways on women can be.." he shoots me a warning glance not to argue. Meghan says

"oh alright, I am sorry love, but if you get hurt, or killed.." Zeus says

"_He will not be hurt, I will make sure of it." _Saphira says

"_As will I."_ Eragon says

"come on Saphira, lets have some fun!" he jumps onto her and flys off. Brom says,

"before you go off with them, just try this last spell. _Adurna Rïsa." _I know _Adurna_ means water and _Reisa_ is rise, Brom had taught me as much of the ancient language as he could over the last 2 weeks. So I raise me hand at the water and say

"_Adurna Reisa!" _a fair bit of energy leaves me as the spell takes hold. Water rises in a ball. I release the spell and the water falls back with a _splash_. Brom nods saying

"good, good." I ask

"Brom, why is it that I can do something within 2 weeks that has taken Eragon months to do?" he shrugs saying

"some people are more adept to Magic then others, you are a special case, maybe the fact you are a son of a god, or your sword or something. Anyway, go have fun with Zeus, we shall continue to Dras Leona tomorrow, probably reach it by night. bye." I jump into Zeus's saddle. He asks

"_what shall we do?"_

"_Is it not obvious? Go for a swim of course!." _he hums and jumps into the air.

After our swim we follow Saphira and Eragon back to the camp site. Dripping wet. Brom says

"get some sleep, we leave early tomorrow." I walk over to Meghan and say

"want to sleep together tonight?" her eyes widen. She says breathlessly

"David! In front of Brom and Eragon? Wouldn't that be a little awkward? I mean like, we'll be naked!"oops that did come out wrong. I Blush and say

"no that's not what I meant, like cuddle while we sleep, under Zeus's wing. Not any naked stuff." I wink and whisper

"not tonight at least..." she Blushes and says

"alright, sure, but I'll hold you to you word. Someday we will, you know..." she finishes winking. I pull here into my arms and kiss her,

"when this is all over, we will, I promise." I take her hand and lead her to Zeus would rolls on his side. We cuddle up to his chest and he drapes his wing over top of us. Meghan cuddles up to me, facing me, I kiss her and whisper

"good night."

"good night" I then say to Zeus

"_good night Zeus, sleep well."_

"_You too little one." _I then drift into my dreams.

I wake up to find Meghan kissing my neck. I moan and say

"you know how good that feels?" she laughs softly and says

"yes, I can feel it." she glances down towards my, erm, lower front, which was getting pretty big. Well at least I think that's what she meant, its dark under Zeus wing, I say

"_Brisingr raudhr." _A small, weak red ball of fire appears, sending a low, red glow over anything. I gasp at the amount of energy it took, I only learned the words, never tried the spell. I look at Meghan and gasp when I see she has no shirt on, just a bra. She says

"what, it's hot under here." I say

"not the only thing that hot under here." she giggles and kisses me on the lips, entusiasticly, I reply in the same manner. All to soon Zeus shifts and starts humming. We pause. She blushes and pulls her shirt back on. I stop the meager flow of energy to the light, which flickers out of existence. Zeus lifts his wing and we climb out. He says

"_have a fun time?"_

"_How long were you awake?"_

"_Long enough. I would have kept to myself but if I hadn't intervened, you would have started mating with her." _I slap his nose

"_I would have not." _He snorts but keeps silent. Brom says

"David you need a steed, you can not walk into Dras Leona with us on horses and you not. I will make Porkpie's wings invisible so you can ride him. If Zeus will allow it, Meghan can ride him and hide with Zeus and Saphira until we find the Raz'zac." he walks to Porkpie and starts chanting in the ancient Language. Soon his wings are invisible and Zeus with Meghan on his back and Saphira were flying off to hide and we were off towards Dras Leona.

It was close to night time when we got there. We passed some people who had limbs missing, Brom said

"worshipers of Helgrind, they believe the ultimate way to show their belief is through lose of flesh, the more the better." Eragon exclaims

"that's horrible!"

"Don't say that to a believer, they might cut of your head in compensation." we lodged at the _Golden Globe_. Brom says

"we rest here tonight, start scouting tomorrow, now I am having a well earned drink." and we drink, I only have one, while Brom and Eragon and many,

"_smart choice little one."_

"_Thank you Zeus."_

"_Goodnight little one."_

"_Goodnight."_

The next day we scout the area, we find out Galbatorix himself is coming to Dras Leona next week, and that the Raz'zac's lair is Helgrind. the day after that Eragon and I go for a little stroll. We pass someone trying to sell slaves, Eragon starts to raise his hand towards the seller, I say with my mind

"_Stop! He would never get away! You would only make matters worse. Save your strength for the Raz'zac."_

"_Alright David, thank you."_ after I retreat from his mind, Saphira's touches mine and says

"_thank you little one, for talking sense into Eragon, if you hadn't, he might have done something completely stupid."_

"_Your Welcome Saphira, how is Meghan faring?"_

"_She misses you, and is worrying about you."_

"_Tell her I am fine_, _and I love her." _she was silent for a minute then says

"_she loves you to, and she says, if you die, she will kill you."_

"_Haha very funny." _she chuckles and retreats from my mind. Eragon and I walk into a cathedral. Soldiers line up around the walls, and standing where a pastor would, was the Raz'zac. Eragon snarls and fires and arrow at them, who dodge with in human speed. One says

"we ssshall get you thiss time, Dragon rider." I draw Kveykva and say

"not if I can help it!"

"_Zeus! We have been cornered by the Raz'zac! Find Brom and tell him to meet us by the front gate." _he roars, which I can hear faintly from here and says

"_I shall come and rip them apart!"_

"_No! Tell Brom and get ready to fly, we might need a quick get away."_

"_Alright." _The Raz'zac hiss at my blade

"another Rider, where did you get the egg, only one wasss ssstolen from the King."

"Lets say, I have a powerful dad" I look at Eragon and he nods, we turn and charge towards the door which was now being blocked by 20 soldiers. I raise my sword and shout

"KVEYKVA!" lightning shoots through the roof and electrifies my sword, I swing and cut through 4 soldiers, all now laying on the ground convulsing, Eragon takes out the next 4 with his arrows. I yell

"Throw me Zar'roc!" he nods and tosses me Zar'roc, I block the next sword with the red blade and stab with the Black one, swing with the red then with the black, stab backwards with Zar'roc, twist and cut off his head with Kveykva. One of the last Soldiers throws is spear at me, I dodge and turn around and bark

"_Thrysta!" _the spear shoots into one of the Raz'zac's shoulders, it screams. Eragon yells

"_Jeirda!_" the last soldiers neck breaks. We bolt out of the doors and towards the gates. Brom rides up on Snowfire with Cadoc and Porkpie in tow. I jump on Porkpie and yell

"Fly!" he jumps into the air. We fly towards the gates, the archers on top aim at Eragon and Brom. As we fly past I jump off. Land in between the two archers and stab them both at the same time, one with Zar'roc and the other with Kveykva. Then I jump back onto Porkpie as he flies past. We land and he gallops next to Snowfire and Cadoc. I yell

"that was close!" Brom yells back

"too close!" I toss Zar'roc back to Eragon who sheaths it. When it get dark we finally stop. Saphira, and Zeus with Meghan upon his back fly up. When they land Meghan dismounts, walks over to me, and slaps me in the face, hard. I grab my face saying

"OUCH! Was the heck was that.." I never finished, she came quickly and pressed her lips against mine. She backs away and walks over and sits against Saphira, it appeared they were talking. I walk over to Eragon and mutter

"Women."he nods saying

"women." Zeus says

"_she was upset when I told her about the Raz'zac cornering you, but happy you were alive, thus the slap then the kiss, want to fly?"_

"_Yes." _I climb into the saddle and say

"we will be going for a quick ride, be back soon." Zeus jump into the sky. We fly for no longer than half an hour when Saphira contacts us saying

"_we have been captured by the Raz'zac, Eragon, Meghan and Brom are passed out. Do not try to rescue us until the right moment, I will tell you when."_

We spent the next few hours hovering over the camp to high for the Raz'zac to see. I say to Zeus

" _If Saphira doesn't contact us in the next half hour we are going down anyway, I can't wait here any longer."_

"_I agree, I worry about them. The Raz'zac seem to be waiting for someone, otherwise they would have moved them to Helgrind by now and if they did, there would be no way we could rescue them alone. We are not yet strong enough. Give me a few years till I am big enough to rip it to pieces, but by then they would have all been killed or forced to swear fealty to Galbatorix in the ancient language. I do not want to fight Saphira and Eragon, we would be beaten."_

"_Maybe not defeated."_

"_They would strike during our hesitance, every good hunter knows to strike when your prey is at it's weakest, and Saphira and Eragon are good Hunters." _

"_Yes, I get your point." _We stop talking when we hear the Raz'zac's screeches from down below. Saphira contacts us saying

"_some one is attacking the Raz'zac! This is your chance! Come!" _I draw Kveykva and yell

"NOW! FOR THE RIDERS!" Zeus bellows a roar and dives. The Raz'zac screech again. When we get closer to the ground we can make out that Saphira is chained to the ground and the rest are too, just not as heavily. The Raz'zac are staring at us. Zeus says

"_Quickly, make it look like I am breathing fire, that should scare them away." _

"_Tell me when."_

"_Now."_ he opens his maw and I whisper

"_Brisingr thrysta!_" I point at his maw and black, orange flames burst forth. The Raz'zac's screech turn into a kinda yelp. One kicks Eragon in the chest and they run off. Zeus spreads his wings to slow his impact. When he lands, the ground shakes. I go to get off but an arrow hits me in the shoulder. Blood spurts forth. I cry out in pain. A cloaked man runs into the light, bow in hand, arrow notched and ready, he yells

"you won't get me Galbatorix!"

"I am not Galbatorix. I will not be accused of being that oath-breaker!"

"Then who are you Rider? There only 2 in this land and only one has a Black Dragon, and that is Galbatorix!" I jump down off Zeus, who is growling. He says

"_be careful David." _I say to the cloaked man

"I? I am David Zeusson, Friend of Eragon sonofnone. Bonded to the black dragon Zeus. Who are you?"

"Murtagh."

"... son of?"

"None of your business' he snaps back

"alright, I have to thank you, Murtagh, for helping to save my friends, and my Love." I hold out my hand, he shakes it saying

"your welcome, David Zeusson." I nod and head over to Saphira and inspect the chains she was bound with. I laugh and say

"I wonder.."I point to the chains and say

"_Diffindo" _referring to the cutting spell from Harry Potter. Nothing happens

"thought not." I raise Kveykva over my head, yelp in pain from the tip of the arrow scratching the bone, I grunt

"_Brisingr!_" and swung down on the chains, cutting through them, Saphira stood and shook the rest of the chains off. She bent down and touched me on the forehead with her nose saying

"_thank you, little one." _I felt a flow of energy rush into me, the amount that I lost cutting the chains. I pat her on the nose saying

"thank you." she hums them walks over to Eragon, and using a talon, rips the chains off of him, then does it with Brom, I walk over to Meghan, and almost throw up, she was scratched up pretty bad, her face had some light scratches, with little blood dripping from them, but the rest of her had deep scratches, all over. She had put up a fight, I yell at Saphira with my mind

"_WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME!" _she jumps with the force of my words. She says soothingly

"_ahh little one, if I had told you, you would have come right then, and that way you would have been caught."_

"_I COULD HAVE PREVENTED THIS! EVEN IF IT MEANT MY OWN DEATH!" _Zeus says

"_David! Stop wasting your energy bitting Saphira's head off, and use it to _Heal _Meghan. I will assist you."_

"_As will I'_ puts in Saphira. I rest my hand over her face gently and say

"_Waìse heill!" _slowly the cuts and bruises on her face healed. I moved on to the rest of her body. Normally I would have be aroused by touching certain parts of her body, but all I felt was disgust. When I felt like I was going to pass out from lack of energy, Zeus and Saphira melded thier minds with mine and lent me their great amounts of strength. Finally all her body was healed. I gave it a quick once over, then passed out.

I woke up with Meghan leaning over me. I groan, she looks at my face

"David! Your awake! How do you feel?"

"Like a horse kicked me in the head, how about you?" her face turned stern

"great, thanks to you. How dare you heal me when it was out of your magical capabilities, I would have been fine." and sit up and yelp from pain in my shoulder, the arrow was still in it.

"I could do it, with the help of 2 Dragons, just used up to much of my own energy. As for you, _why, _did you fight against the Raz'zac when you _knew_ how powerful they were? You could have got yourself _killed_, and the way you were bleeding from all those cut's, you almost did die!" she softens up

"I, I wanted to distract the Raz'zac enough so you could come to the rescue, but you didn't, as for dying, Brom is on his way to being dead right now, he got a dagger to the ribs, Murtagh pulled it out and bandaged it. He would have helped with your shoulder too but Zeus wouldn't let him by."

"_Zeus let him by, he may be the reason I am injured but he can also be the reason I live, if you let him by." _Zeus Growls but moves out of the way. Murtagh walks over and kneels by me

"Meghan," he says "hold David down, I will pull the arrow out, you will need to heal it your self, David, I can not do Magic." Meghan throws her leg over top of me and gets on top of me, holding both my arms down, her face leaned down inches from mine, I say seductively

"now that you have me pined, what are you going to do to me, fine maiden?" she laughs. Murtagh says

"distract him, or else his muscles will clench up making this more difficult." she leans down, parts my lips with hers, and starts kissing me, I kiss back, then Murtagh pulls the arrow out, I bit down on her lip, hard, in pain. She flinches, either because of that, or because blood had spurted out and hit her in the face. Apart from the usual taste of her mouth, I now taste blood. I grunt

"sorry"

"doesn't matter" she says sweetly as she starts kissing me again. After a while Murtagh clears his throat pointedly saying

"umm, hate to break up this love feast, but David is bleeding out and should really be healed." Meghan gets off me, I place my hand over my wound, and using just Zeus's energy, say

"_Waìse Heill" _it heals. I moan

"food, I need food." Murtagh grunts and says

"Figured I will make soup." he walks over to the fire. I slowly get to my feet. Just then I notice Eragon is awake. He and Saphira have a private exchange. Then Eragon says

"thanks." Murtagh jumps, then says

"your Welcome Dragon Rider. Now if you can tell your Dragon to move, I can help you." saphira growls but moves out of the way. Murtagh walked over to him, prodded his ribs, Eragon yelled out. Murtagh says

"broken ribs." Eragon grunts then asks

"Brom! He was stabbed! How is he?" I say

"He isn't doing so well. He is dying. I would heal him but I used up to much energy on Meghan and myself. Can you?" he crawls to Brom, places the hand with his _gedwëy ingnasia_ on it, on top of Brom's wound and cries

"_Waìse Heill_!" his palm glows. Skin seals over Brom's wound.

"That's the best I can do, I don't know enough to heal whatever's inside. That will be up to Brom." Murtagh walks over and hands both of us bowls of soup.

"Thank you Murtagh" I say. Eragon nods his agreement then digs in. I dig in too.

"_That smells good."_ Zeus said. I could sense he was really hungry. I turn and face him

"_when was the last time you ate?"_

"_Since before we passed Leona lake_"

"_Go! Hunt now! I will be safe here with Eragon., Meghan and Murtagh. Take Saphira with you."_

"_She isn't hungry, she ate while you were in Dras- Leona_" without another word, he took off. Saphira watched him go

"_It's about time he hunted. He refused when I offered him the chance at Dras Leona, said he could sense Trouble coming. I could too, you little ones always get yourselves in trouble when we Dragons aren't around_." Saphira said to both Eragon and I.

"We get in trouble when your around too" reasoned Eragon

"_yes, but we eat the Trouble up before it becomes trouble."_

"Sure, sure." I said. The food was really helping. I was feeling quite better, Tired though.

"_Sleep little one, I am approaching, I was lucky and found some deer a few miles south. Sleep."_ I obeyed and fell asleep.

"_David! Wake!"_ what? I just went to sleep. Go away.

"_David! WAKE!"_ the voice said again. Shut up. I'm trying to sleep.

"_DAVID! WAKE!" _roared the voice in my mind, my eyes snapped open

"_it's Brom, he's dying"_ Zeus whispered in a sad tone, I stand up unsteadily to see Eragon hovering over Brom, Brom muttered

"Eragon...David.. Get to the Varden, it is your only hope of surviving.. And keep your Dragon's safe.. You will find it is.. Hardly worth living with out them" Brom sighed

"now for the greatest adventure known to man.." he closed his eyes for the last time. Tears leaked from Meghan's eyes, I walked over and put an arm around her shoulders, she turned her head into my chest, wrapping her arms around me and cried heavily. I found it hard to swallow. Eragon muttered

"first Garrow, now Brom. I'm going to destroy the Raz'zac!" I said forcefully

"no! We are not yet strong enough. Wait Eragon, we shall have our chance." Murtagh said

"aye, listen to David Eragon, when the time shall come, I will help you." I didn't remember much after that, I buried my face in Meghan's hair and tuned out the world, soon I feel asleep again.

The next month after burring Brom was spent traveling to Gil'ead. Eragon and I trained with Murtagh, which, we found out the hard way, was an awesome swordsman. Now we are camped out a few miles from Gil'ead , the nest morning we are going to meet a man who will tell us the location of the Varden. Meghan and I were cuddling by the fire when we heard Eragon yell

"URGALS!" Meghan and I jumped to are feet, I ripped Kveykva from it's sheath, meghan grabbed her bow and arrow, notching one. Zeus and Saphira roared. I told Zeus

"_If things et too much grab Meghan and get out of here!" _he responded forcefully

"_I will not leave you David!"_

"_Just do it, I won't be far behind"_ he growled but said nothing. I went to go help Eragon but he was already knocked out and being carried away. More Urgals headed for me, I jumped onto Zeus, pulled Meghan up with me. Saphira took off and grabbed Murtagh around the waste, bringing her with him, Zeus whipped around, sending two Urgals flying with his tail, then took off, following Saphira. Saphira roared into the night

"_Eragon! I've lost contact with him! He's gone!" _she moaned with her mind.

"_He was taken by the Urgals into Gil'ead, he is being held prisoner. We will rescue him Saphira" _I projected into everyone's mind

"_aye"_ said Zeus

"Aye"said Murtagh

"we will get Eragon back Saphira." said Meghan. The Dragons Roared into the night.


End file.
